helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi
|type = Single |artist = Berryz Koubou |album = 5(FIVE) |Japanese = 付き合ってるのに片思い |released = November 28, 2007 December 16, 2007 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |label = |length = 11:25 |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba 14th Single (2007) |Next = Dschinghis Khan 16th Single (2008) }} Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合ってるのに片思い; Even Though We're Dating, It's Unrequited Love) is Berryz Koubou's 15th single. It was released on November 28, 2007 in both limited and regular editions. The single reached #6 on the Oricon charts, charted for four weeks, and sold a total of 31,787 copies. No Single V was released for this single. The PV, Close-up Version, and Making of are all featured on Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ③. The title track appears on the album 5(FIVE) as track #11 and on the album Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 as track #14 Tracklist CD #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #Warera! Berryz Kamen (我ら! Berryz仮面; We Are! Berryz Mask) #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (Dance Close-up Ver.) #Interview Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Taneda Takeshi *Bass: Takayama Kazuya *Chorus: CHINO *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Warera! Berryz Kamen *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Yamazaki Jun *Percussion: Iida Hiroshi *Chorus and Whistle: Takeuchi Hiroaki TV Performances *2007.11.25 Haromoni@ *2007.12.04 Oha Star *2007.12.31 58th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (as part of a medley) *2011.07.04 Hey! Hey! Hey! Concert Performances ;Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special - Tsubaki Factory Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 31,787 Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's first single to have an Event V. *This was Berryz Koubou's first single to reach over 30,000 copies, as well as the highest selling single until Dschinghis Khan. *The music video for Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. *The song was covered by Tsubaki Factory for their first album first bloom. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Berryz Koubou - Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (MV) (Dance Close-up Ver.)|Dance Close Up Ver. Berryz Koubou - Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close Up Ver External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi, Warera! Berryz Kamen es:Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2007 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2007 Event Vs